Qualms in the Core
by Robin Feather 1
Summary: Karkat and Equius get a little bit of black-rom in the computer lab. Because they're hot.


10

Qualms in the Core

This small, miniscule computer lab was now home to a depleting number of teenage trolls. Although now they had all 12 of their companions, (well, technically 11/½, since Aradia was robotic and Tavros was half robot) they wouldn't keep each other for long. Karkat had a feeling, given by his monologues that he had with his future self, that sometime very soon, something bad was going to happen. _Where is every one?! Where IS EVERY ONE?!_ He paced back and forth, shoes clicking on the tiled floor. He stepped in a puddle of amber blood, leaving foot prints across the white and grey pattern as he walked. He was the only one in the core – which was incredibly Unlikely. Had they died? Had Gamzee gotten to them all? His heart beat picked up 10-fold, pounding so hard and so fast he was starting to get dizzy, and he knew he should sit down and calm himself but his fear of slacking off kept him up and kept him fretting.

 _What a fucking leader I am, how did I miss an entire BRIGADE of idiots?_ His hands clawed through his hair. _I have to call someone, anyone!_ He rushed to his computer and opened up Trollian, raking through the list of names until he got to Teresa's teal colored text. He smashed his fingers on the keyboard, pinkie making sure to hit the caps-lock button.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 11:19 -  
CG: WHERE THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE? I TAKE A 5 MINUTE BREAK AND YOU'VE ALL VANISHED?

No one answered for a while, his panic grew. Maybe he was over reacting, or maybe his actions were justified but he began to freak out even more.

CG: TEREZI?  
CG: TEREZI I'M NOT PLAYING ANY OF YOUR GAMES WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME?  
GC: J33Z K4RK4T C4LM DOWN. :/ 1'M JUST HANG1NG (H4H, G3T 1T?) OUT W1TH D4V3 :]

Oh that was it. Karkat broke away from the computer for a moment to avoid sending texts that were simply a series of letters and numbers, sent solely by the action of smacking his head against the keyboard. He pulled at his hair and grit his teeth. God that STRIDER! He hated him! Not even a flirty black hate, he HATED that human like he's never hated anyone before! What does she SEE in him? He's arrogant and self centered and stupid! Of _all_ humans he was the most intolerable, and that's being pit up against John, and equally infuriating being. Even the trolls array of colorful vocabulary and insults couldn't add up to describe the douchebaggery contained in that vessel.

GC: W3LL NOW LOOK WHO'S 4W4Y

Karkat heard the chime and turned back, cracking his fingers and knuckles. When calmed enough, just to o the point where he wouldn't break the keys under-finger, he began to type.

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I'M TRYING TO SUCCESFULLY LEAD ALL OF YOU SHIT-PANNED HORMONE RIDDEN TEENAGERS THROUGH THIS LIFE OR DEATH-OF-ALL-LIFE-AS-WE-KNOW-IT SITUATION AND YOU'RE OFF FLIRTING WITH SOME ASSHAT?!  
CG: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT CARES ABOUT THE BIG PICTURE?  
CG: I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM HOW IMMATURE YOU ALL ARE BEING HERE. I AM YOUR LEADER! AND YOU ARE BLATANTLY DISREPECTING ME. THIS IS MUTONIY – THAT'S WHAT THIS IS!  
GC: LOOK, 1 DON'T H4V3 T1M3 TO HUMOR YOU K4RKL3S  
GC: L4T3R ;]  
CG: TEREZI NO. STOP.  
CG: DO NOT LEAVE I FUCKING SWEAR. I SWEAR TO GOD TEREZI DON'T YOU DARE!  
\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has ceased trolling carcinogenticist [CG] at 11:23 -  
CG: FUUUUUUUUCK.

If there was anything good to take from that at least she was safe, but Karkat couldn't see the bright side of things. He had left in a worse mood than when he arrived. He went back to pacing, throwing his arms this way in that as if in an attempt to squiggle out all of his fury. He set one stomping foot down right on top of a discarded clown horn, tumbled from the pile that sat rotting in the corner. At the weight set on the bulb the horn elicited a short, loud honk that startled Karkat out of his skin. His momentum sent him backward, with wide eyes he watched as the computers in front of him turned to the ceiling and his back slammed against the dusty ground. The wind was knocked out of him – no that's an understatement, his breath was beaten out of him with a pole. His chest hitched forward as he tried to inhale, nothing getting past his cracked ribcage and clogged trachea. A magical glittery magic began to accumulate in the center of the room, right atop the transportilizer. The crippled troll flicked his gaze towards the platform as a huge, bulky figure appeared.

Equius looked down at Karkat and for a moment he was quiet. Karkat, in return, still had no breath and therefore couldn't get the first word even if he wanted to. "I am reluctant to inform you, pathetic low blood leader, but you appear to be on the floor. Do you require my assistance?" He had just come back from his work center, as could be seen by the sticky oil on his hands and the sweat on his bro. Though, it was truly the former that gave it away as the troll was always sweaty. With the dark blue rag he pulled from his pocket he began to wipe the oil on his body.

Karkat glared at him, opening his mouth and choking something out. "I can see that fuck-face…" Equius walked towards him and lent down his hand to assist him in getting up, but Karkat swatted it away. "I don't NEED your help!" He coughed, pushing his hands to the ground and pushing in an attempt to get into a sitting position. His arms began to tremble in effort, yet his body didn't so much as budge. Equius blinked behind his broken sunglasses, watching the mutant blood struggle. His mouth tilted with worry. "Are you entirely sure that that choice is the correct one?"

Karkat sighed, after another attempt to get up on his own he gave in and raised one arm. Equius grabbed his wrist under his massive palm, gripping it with a force that was entirely unnecessary and left red marks along his arm. With a heave he pulled his body upward, jumping Karkat to his feet. Still dizzy, the small troll wavered. He put a hand on Equius' shoulder and waited to regain his balance, as soon as he could breathe without feeling like his insides were about to implode he pulled away from him."Eww… I think you got your sweat on me…" He hissed, looking himself over where his body made contact with the others.

"Apologies for the perspiration, but you were the one that required my assistance, and if your think-pan were as big as your mouth you might have made the connection that it would get on you." Equius said through grit teeth as he stood there like a flexing statue. Karkat backed up a bit and crossed his arms.  
"Don't back sass me… Not in the fucking mood." He snarled. "Anyways, do you know where everyone else is?" Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Equius looked around the empty core. "No. I didn't come across anyone in my time inside the work place." Karkat sighed and began to walk back and forth again, glaring at the floor as he did.

"Fucking great. Either they're all dead, or they're ALL ditching. I don't know which is worse… Guess _I'm_ the one that has to pick up the pieces again." He crossed the room and leaned over one of the desks, peering at one of the computers. This seemed to be Nepeta's, he could tell because she was RPing with the Jade human. _How helpful…_ He needed to check up on their progress – as much as he didn't want to. The humans were beginning to have an increasing importance to their mission. Equius walked after him, standing behind Karkat and staring at him. Of course, the smaller troll felt the eyes burning into the back of his head. He nervously turned around and looked at him. "Uhm… Can I HELP you?" He looked left and right.

"I cannot believe that someone of your stature, physique, and caste-state have become the leader of this operation." He rasped in his low, deep, breathy voice. Karkat rolled his eyes, he had heard this speech one too many times.  
"Uh-huh, oh please tell me more." He touched a hand to his chin and feigned a look of genuine concern. "I would love to hear about who you think should be the leader here, Vriska maybe? Mm-uhuh, she has wonderful morals. Oh but maybe someone a little higher on the spectrum, Gamzee why not? His strategies are spot on! Who would YOU prefer to be leader, huh?" His voice grew increasingly louder as he went on until he was yelling at him.

Equius tensed up. "The nature of your tone is incredibly passive aggressive and it is making me uncomfortable. You will stop this at once, I demand it." Karkat burst out laughing, a snort erupting from his nose.  
"You really think YOU can order me around?! You're so fucking submissive that anyone could push you around!" The mutant blood pointed at him and poked him square in the chest. "You're the one that takes orders here, so shut up and make yourself fucking useful." He said dismissively.  
Equius felt a familiar rage bubble in him, the same feeling he would get when he released his violent tendencies out on his robots. He gripped Karkats wrist and pulled it away from away from him, holding it out from the rest of his body. "My skills are being exerted to their limits, I remained unsure as to what sort of use you provide to our organization."

A hot chill ran up the troll's spine. Unable to use the arm stretched uncomfortably out of reach, he used the other one to try to push Equius away. "The fuck?! Get off of me!" The command was relevant, Equius had pushed his body against the others so that he was nearly pinned against the table he was up against. His eyes widened, cheeks hazing a color red at how close they were. He tried to struggle away from him, but the larger troll had such a strong grip that tensing up his arm only made his muscles feel more strained. Implications of a kismesisstude behavior flooded him, was he coming onto him? He opened his mouth to say something, something like 'I'm not into this gross shit' but he couldn't say a word. The two were nearly hip to hip.

For Equius himself, he wasn't sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he _hated_ Karkat; he tried pathetically to be something he wasn't, a strong, mighty leader. He had idly gone along and faithfully done any task he had asked for, but it felt unnatural to do, a high blood shouldn't have to take orders from a low blood. As for what his body was doing, he was so fuzzy minded he didn't see anything wrong with how close they were, how his leg was pressing up against Karkat's legs, moving slightly so his knee brushed up against the Cancers thigh. His eyes smoldered as he watched the expression on Karkat's face turn from enraged to a weak, squirming nervousness. _So he really can shut his mouth?_ He thought to himself, seeing Karkat bite his lip after escaping only an exhale. "I refuse to follow that request, Vantas." He breathed, pressing up on his knee and feeling the indent of his bulge and nook.

"Hh-ah…" Karkat slapped his hands over his mouth when a quiet moan surprised out of him. His free hand scrambled against the table behind him, looking for something to grab onto but there was nothing. Equius leaned closer, chest pushing against him and hips coming closer. "Wh-what…?" Karkat breathlessly laughed, a hatred lighting up in his eyes. "Do I turn you on, Zahhak? Huh? You fucking hate me?" A low, quiet growl grumbled in the back of Equius' throat. He gripped onto the boy's wrist harder and pulled it so it was pinned behind his body. It was so easy to push Karkat around, his body was so weak and thin that he could bend him like a puppet.

"Of course not. You are disgusting; the color you shamelessly blush makes me ill. I am only doing this to show you I am stronger than you…" His hips grinded up.  
"Mmn…" Karkat panted slowly, thrashing again and snarling. His hand raked through Equius' greasy, stringy hair and knotted his fingers in, pulling and making him grunt in pain. "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR STUPID THROAT OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR PROTEIN CHUTE IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!" He screamed, kicking out his legs. Equius still held him down with ease, hatred brooding behind his sunglasses. He moved his other hand up and gripped Karkat by the forearm, tearing his rasp from his hair. He heaved the small troll's body upward, lifting his body up and slamming his back on the table. For a moment they grappled as Karkat tried to break free from his grasp, but he kept his arms pinned under his crushing grip. As soon as his legs opened in an attempt to kick at him Equius pushed his hips against him. His bulge had curled slightly out of its sheathe, the tip searching against his boxers for a heat source.

"Mmmn…" Karkat moaned, both his arms pulled up over his head and making him vulnerable. More than anything he wanted to cover his mouth and hide his body, there wasn't anything he could do in this position and Equius could see all of him. He cracked one eye open, glaring up at him, blushing entirely red now. His bulge had been coaxed out completely by this teasing and his nook was absolutely dripping. "You want this as much as I do…" He panted, pushing his hips up against the blue blooded troll daringly. "So don't pretend like you're better…"

"Shut your fucking mouth." He cursed; pressing his lips hard against Karkat's to silence him. Their tongues quickly grazed each other, mouths parting slightly as they licked against one another. The cancers' back arched, a moan escaped as they kissed, high pitched and weak. Equius suddenly bucked his hips hard into him, his book delighting in the pressure. It made him moan louder, arms tensing.

Equius pulled his mouth back, panting softly where as Karkat was gasping. He looked down at the space between their hips, pushing against him, feeling his bulge fully curl out. "You're going to make me feel good, I demand it… And if you're good, I will reward your efforts in turn." Equius looked up at him, searching his eyes for any mal intention, but Karkat was clearly clouded with lust. "Understand?" He grit his teeth and squeezed his wrists.  
"Nn!" Karkat winced, shutting his eyes tight. _God am I… Am I letting him push me around…? Fuck Vantas come on you're stronger than this!_ But his body wanted it so bad; red liquid was seeping down his thigh. He needed it. For a moment he was quiet and he could only breathe and glare up at him. He only spoke when Equius repeated himself; "Understand?" More aggravated this time, squeezing again. "Yes!" He yelped in pain.

"Good…" His grip loosened cautiously, watching as he slowly pulled his arms back to his sides. If he were to try to attack him he'd pin him back down, but thankfully Karkat seemed submissive under him. He placed his hands to his belt, pulling it through its loops and dropping it to the floor. He flicked his eyes to Karkat to watch him as he undid his pants, sliding out his large dark blue bulge. As far as size was concerned, Equius knew he was very large. Karkat squirmed to a sitting position and kept his eyes fixated on it. He watched it curl, dripping with genetic material. "Well?" Equius beckoned, grabbing Karkat by the back of the head and tangling his fingers in his thick hair. The troll hissed, bringing his hands forward and using both of them to gently rub against the large bulge.

One focused on the base, entire palm wrapping around the width and slowly stroking up and down. He used the other to hook two fingers around the tip, lightly squeezing as it curled through his hand. With every squeeze a small amount of liquid dripped. Equius tried not to groan, he pursed his lips and leaned his hips forward as Karkat worked him. Glancing up and seeing his struggling expression the troll decided to test his limits. He rubbed the very tip between his index finger and thumb, lightly holding it and tugging. From this angle he could see beneath Equius' sunglasses, seeing his bruised eyes glaring down at him. He tugged again, pinching up the shaft. Karkats head was suddenly whipped to the side as Equius pulled his hair. "Use your mouth."  
"Excuse me?" Karkat growled.

Without saying anything more the larger body wrapped one arm around his waist, the other pulling his hair as he tugged him forward and dropped him on the floor to his knees. "Aug!" Karkat struggled, pulling his hands back and slapping him.  
"If you use your teeth at all I'll leave here without give you anything." Equius hissed, placing one hand on the base of his bulge and holding it out for him. Karkat placed his hands in the crack of his lap, pushing them against his nook needingly.

"Mn…" He didn't do anything for a moment, deciding is he wanted to degrade himself like this; but then he slowly shuffled a little closer and placed both hands on his bulge again, leading the tip towards his open mouth.  
"Good boy…" Equius very lightly moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Karkat's warm tongue slide up against his dick. The grip on his hair loosened as he pushed his hips only a bit more forward, forcing a bit more of himself in. The tip of his bulge lightly twisted as it reached the back of his mouth. As Karkat sucked, liquid seeped from him, making him and swallow and sending his bulge to follow. "That's good…" Equius panted, his entire body burning hot. Karkat pulled his mouth back to gasp, dark blue cum sliding down the corner of his mouth. He panted and looked up at him, not being able to hide the small smile of satisfaction at how much he was pleasuring him.  
"You like that huh you sick fuck?" He twisted a few fingers in his bulge. Equius grunted, heart jumping at his words.  
"Put that filthy mouth to work." He tugged his hair forward.

Karkat opened his mouth again, holding his dick as he licked up it teasingly slow. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his bulge, sucking lightly on it. "Come on…" Equius growled lowly, grinding his hips forward and pushing his thick shaft into his mouth. "Mmm!" Karkat moaned, burning red as he struggled not to choke, his bulge sliding to the back of his mouth. He weakly swallowed a bit of his cock, lightly gagging as Equius forced more in. He tried to push his hips back, but he kept his stance, so he instead tried pulling his mouth back but Equius pushed his head closer. He shut his eyes tight, struggling to breathe as he felt the tip of his bulge slide further down his throat. He wasn't even sucking all of him yet. "Ahhh… Vantas… That's it… I'm getting close." Equius began to moan with his breaths, grip softening as he pet his hair, very lightly moving his hips back and forth.

Karkats eyes watered, sucking, throat tightening around him. He swallowed a little more, almost all the way to the base. "Yeah… Ah fuck…" Equius began to grind a little faster, feeling himself build up, a surge delightfully running through him as he reached his climax with a sharp moan. A warm load of liquid seeped from his bulge, lots splashing on the floor, but most pouring down Karkat's throat. The nubby troll shivered as he tried to swallow it all, but when he gagged again he pushed Equius back, tent bulge pulling up from his throat. He managed to swallow it without hacking anything up.

He growled, dull fangs bared. "You're repulsive." He wiped at his mouth with the back of his sleeve. The other was still struggling to regain their composure, breathing slowing as he calmed from his high.  
"Shut up…" He pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose and grabbed Karkat by the collar of his sweater, heaving him to his feet like a rag doll. Karkat whined, body pressed back on the table and under Equius' hands again.

"Hnn…" He twisted, covering his face with his hands as soon as he felt both hands rest on his waist.  
"You know… You're still so rancorous; I don't think you deserve my good treatment." He spat, glaring down at him with a scowl as he hid.

"What?! That's not fair!" Karkat shot his hands away and screamed. He pulled his legs up and kicked at him, landing a hard hit to his chest. Equius recoiled with a huff of breath, flinching as anger swarmed him again. He raised one hand up to his sunglasses and pulled them off, setting them on the table and fixating his glower on the squirming troll.  
"Learn to have fucking patience, mutant." He said without an inflection of emotion other than apathy. He gripped his thigh and turned his body to one side, using his free hand to hold down his head, combing his fingers through his hair and grabbing the hairs at the scalp.

"Hahn!" Karkat moaned, quickly covering his mouth with his hands. He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly up at Equius, they couldn't help but smile at the sight. Adoring the power he had over the smaller troll, Equius pulled his legs apart and began to grind against him, his bulge still seeking for more attention. It licked up against his body as he thrusted into him.  
"This is what you want…? You want my thick bulge right inside your nook, don't you Vantas?"

Karkat grit his teeth hard, only a hiss making it past his mouth. He wanted to moan so bad, he wanted him to fuck him and pull his hair – but he kept quiet. Not wanting to show weakness he shook his head, eyes shut tight. Equius let go of his hair, hooking his thumb in the corner of Karkat's mouth and pulling so he was facing him. His eyes opened, pools of disparity boring into him. "Stay silence," he slid his index finger into Karkarts mouth to feel his tongue and keep him quiet. "I don't want to have to shut you up." As a threat he pushed another finger in, Karkat barely choked, back arching and hips rocking upward. Getting his point across, Equius pulled his hand back and begun to unbutton Karkat's jeans. He pulled them down roughly, tugging his boxers with him and kicking them down to his ankles. He raked his gaze across his body, tiny red bulge curling into itself and nook soaking wet. A pool had already begun to form under him. The color made Equius scowl in contempt. "You're disgusting…" He slid his hand down and stroked the side of his bulge; it slowly untangled itself and curled around in his fingers. Karkat was nothing compared to him, but he should have guessed as much.

The troll roughly squeezed it, eliciting a sharp hitch of breath from the other. He rubbed at the base, red genetic material wetting his hands. "Shit…" Karkat whispered shakily, upper body trembling as Equius saw when he glanced up. Bored of playing with his bulge, he moved down to his nook, sliding two fingers along the slit, up and down. "Mmmmnn… P-P…" Karkat bit his words back, not wanting to beg but his body clearly was. He grinded against the other, trying desperately to slips his fingers in. Equius waited, teasing him more to listen to his growls and pants, to see his shaking body. Finally he slid in both fingers, slowly letting it engulf past his fingers tips all the way to the end of his hand. "Ahhhn!" Karkat squealed.

With a snarl Equius stuffed his fingers back in his mouth. "I don't want to hear your pathetic moans." His tongue lolled around him, teeth biting down. As a punishment the Sagittarius forced another finger into his mouth and into his nook. His moans became muffled,. Equius looked back down at his working hands, curling his fingers up against the inner wall of his nook and roughly rubbing. It was clear the action was driving Karkat insane as his body trembled and he tried to gasp and moans past the digits in his throat. "You fucking dirty slut." He pulled his hand back before pushing it back in, hitting deep into his warm walls. "You love to take it this rough, don't you? Weak piece of shit." God this was making Equius restless, his bulge licked up against Karkat's thigh. He slid his fingers out of his nook and looked up to see the expression on his face turn from pleasure to anger. His eyes read easily 'why did you stop?' Equius shifted his hips closer, tip of his dick finding Karkats nook and slipping in. "Mmmmm!" Delight crawled through the weak troll.

"You want my cock?" Equius teased, twisting his fingers in his bulge. Karkat nodded and moaned past his fingers. Equius pulled his hand back and planted it on the table by his head. "Tell me."  
"FUCK!" Karkat gasped for breath, panting harshly, wildly. "YOU STUPID COCK SUCKING HORSE FUCKER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T FUCK ME!" He screamed, still pinned to his side, leaving him nothing to tangle his hands in.  
"Ask. Nicely." Equius squeezed his bulge hard, making him howl in pleasured pain. Immediately Karkat's harsh tone dropped to a begging.  
"Please Equius… Oh God please, I want you I want you. Please! I want your bulge!" His eyes watered.

"Better." Equius grumbled, gripping Karkat's hip in one hand and pushing forward, bulge slicking into his tight, hot nook. He groaned quietly, looking down and watching his shaft slip inside of him. It began to become thicker down he went, but he had hardly gone half way. Karkat was already squealing, he tried to ignore him and focus on fucking him. Pulling back just a bit, Equius quickly pounded hard against Karkat, more of him pushing in. The troll couldn't tell if he was moaning more from pleasure or pain a s he began to hump deep into him. He was almost all the way in, almost all of his dick pushing in his incredibly tight nook. It almost hurt, but the slippery friction on his bulge was too good to stop. "Good little whore, you're taking it so good… Just a little more to go." Equius huffed, with a few more thrusts he had fit himself completely inside.  
"FUCK!" Karkat cried, body tensing in strain.

Equius pressed his weight against his upper body, thrusting hard into the squealing troll, shaft pulling out before being squeezed back in. "My little slut…" He breathed. "You're mine now… I'm going to fuck you so hard your nook with stretch for me.," Karkat pushed against him, moving his hips in time with his grinds.  
"I'm not a wh-whore!"  
"You are with me…" Equius looked at the liquid gushing out of Karkat with each thrust. "Don't worry… No one else has to know." He leaned forward over his body and breathed in his ear. "I'll take good care of you, kesmesis." He bit the tip of his ear hard enough to draw blood.

"I HATE YOU!" Karkat wailed, grinding against Equius as he fucked him faster. Equius lightly moaned, feeling himself coming close again. He humped harder, hip pushing to hip as his bulge was suffocated, Karkat's nook squeezing him tighter.  
"Karkat… I'm going to…" Equius tripped on his words as he hit his high, slamming one more time into him, bulge leaking into his nook. He couldn't even tell over his own effort, but when Equius glanced up he saw Karkat's abdomen covered in red liquid, his bulge twisted almost in a knot. He panted, pausing with his dick still deep into him. Karkats chest rose and fell quickly with heavy breaths, on each exhale a sound of pain coming along with it.

He finally pulled out and gazed over him, hatred smoothing away back to a general disliking. Equius hitched up his pants and grabbed his belt from back off the table, lacing it away him – and by the time he was dressed Karkat was still regaining his breath, sprawled half naked on the drenched table. "Honestly now…" He sighed, pulling up his pants for him which were hung barely from his feet. "Your durability is pitiful. You're lucky I care just enough about you not to leave you like this, displayed for whoever comes walking in." He buttoned his pants and looked up at him. Karkat had his arm rested over the top of his head, a big, gay smiled on his face. He tiredly shifted his body so his eyes could peek out at him.  
"I didn't know you were so fucking promiscuous."

Equius' mouth stiffened. "I am not. I simply hate you and followed protocol for what 2 members in that quadrant tend to do." He pulled his hands back. "Nothing more." He touched the pockets of his pants and pulled out a rag, drying the red cum from his hands. "Now I only came back to grab some nails, I must be going." He turned on his cleats and began to head for the counter opposite to them, opening up a drawer and taking out a few of the tools. Without saying another word he stepped onto the transportilizer.

"Wait!" Karkat sat up and chimed in before he could leave. He put his hands in his lap, sitting up now and looking at him with big eyes. A flash or worry settled with Equius, but when Karkat held up 2 middle fingers and wore a shit-eating grin he scoffed. "So immature." With that he left.

Karkat flopped back down on the table, staring at the ceiling. He sighed happily, closing eyes and wishing to drift off to sleep, but alarm shot through him as he remembered what happened the last time he took a nap. He jumped back to his feet and began to fret again. "I should ask Kanaya where everyone went – she normally keeps track of that sort of th- AHH!" The room was filled with a shrill explosion of honking noises, followed by a loud thud, and painful groans.

 **THE END**


End file.
